A bandgap reference is a circuit that produces a constant voltage regardless of variation in temperature, power supply, and/or output load. Bandgap reference circuits include active and passive components to produce the constant voltage. In some examples, bandgap reference circuits include an operational amplifier. Bandgap reference circuits are utilized in a wide variety of electronic applications such as energy harvesting, wearables, and/or coin cell operated devices. In such devices, low power consumption is desired to ensure the best possible battery life.